Talk:Happy Mask Shop
AuronKaiser, mayest I upload an image of the Happy Mask Shop? XSuperGamer (talk) 01:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :This is going to get really old if you're going to ask permission every time. Like both me and Triforce said before, leave this to us. You'll just waste your own time by providing your own low-quality imagery which will be replaced anyway, no offense intended. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So are you trying to say my graphics card sucks? XSuperGamer (talk) :::Must you take everything personally? Wikis is no place for one's ego. My computer has a higher resolution and a better graphics card than you do. This kind of work should only be done by those who have the means to provide it in the highest possible quality. These are facts. --AuronKaizer ' 02:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Fact: High resolution images look no different than low resolution images on a low resolution monitor. This is the situation I, along with most people viewing this wiki, are in. Fact: Low resolution images look ''worse on a high resolution monitor. This is the situation you are in. Clearly you and I are not in the same boat. Now, I'm going to go and collect every piece of information I can about woodfall. I expect you to upload new images of woodfall, since we need a new image. Since you wanted us to "leave it to you and your fantastic MS Paint skills", that's what I'm going to do. From now on, I'm going to leave uploading images to you. However, I will notify you of what images need to be taken, and what I'm looking for in the picture. I would upload one myself so you'd have an idea of what would look best, but "no one wants to see low-quality images". We need two images of woodfall. One needs to be of the temple after it's raised. Take it from whichever angle that includes the most scenery as well as the temple. This image should replace the current image in the infobox. Then, take an image of woodfall after the temple has been beaten, the water has been purified, and the bridge has appeared. I would also like some scenery in this one too, but it's not as necessary. This image should be included somewhere in the main body of the article. Also, I want you to take a picture of Woodfall's Great Fairy, preferably in the most suggestive pose as possible. XSuperGamer (talk) 18:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, exactly what we need is for someone to find pages needing a new or replaced images. AK should we make a template for pages needing images?—'Triforce' 14 20:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That wouldnt be a bad idea at all ive seen it on other wikis Oni Link 21:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we had one, but it was likely deleted or something. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is the page you are looking for: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Withoutimages ::However, it is outdated. Many of the pages on the list contain images. It is probably unreliable. So, while I was stalking the wiki all day yesterday, I kept clicking random page and made a note of every page without an image and saved it as a text file. And let me tell you there are tons of pages that need images. :::Oh ok, is this XSuperGamer or something? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::If it was, would he be dumb enough to tell you so he'd get this IP blocked too? :::::I think he'd be dumb enough to not admit it at this point. Its clear you are from the response on the Dark Link template page. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This class only lasts an hour. I'm only in here five days a week. I can't upload anything. And, at least now you know about the "Images without pictures page." I suppose I can continue finding pages without images at home, and update the list from here. I could add new pages to the list that don't have images, and take off pages that do have images. It won't add to my edit count, but at least I'll be helping out with the wiki. And that's the most important thing. Having a useful place in the community. Just remembered. You get to the page by clicking on the "special pages" link below the navigation menu bar thing. Then click pages without images under maintenance reports. Even though it clearly says it was last updated today, if you click on many of the links on the first page, they already have images. Although, turns out I won't be able to update the page from there because it doesn't give me the option to edit the page. Oh well. Unfamilier Editing I'm new at editing pages, and I don't understand the format to edit pages. I kind want to add a Trivia section (if this wiki does Trivia section) Majorian104 :We don't do trivia sections. Oni Link 23:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh. I just though a fun fact was that in the 3DS version of OoT the sack on the Happy Mask Salesman's back in Majora's Mask is present next to the Mask Salesman, implying that there might be a cycle. Majorian104